Story
Info to be edited later An underground complex, T'lan (known by humanity as Site Zero), has been discovered in Japan. Built by unknown forces and controlled by a being known as Nexus, a research facility to study the complex is established. As the game begins, there have been minor skirmishes between the humans and T’lan. Protagonist Derrick Cole has developed amnesia from an injection of T’langen, a fluid recovered from Site Zero which was intended to create supersoldiers. He is in a recovery facility near Site Zero at the beginning of the war between the humans and Nexus, which overflows into the facility. Derrick is rescued by a woman, Alex Hendrickson, who seems to know him and is dismayed about his amnesia. As they escape, he develops great strength to fight the T’lan. They escape to the research facility, learning that Nexus is launching an attack on humanity with crystal rockets in Site Zero moving his troops. In Site Zero Alex is captured by Solus, a T’lan. As Derrick makes his way through Site Zero he encounters Stefania Wojinski, a neurologist specializing in memory loss and recovery. She is killed moments later, after handing over a disk demanded by the enemy. Derrick runs upstairs to the silos, but arrives to find Gianni de Luca's squad decimated. The T'lan rockets are launched, sending T’lan all over the world. Derrick enters the heart of Site Zero to stop Nexus, destroying it but being challenged by Solus. During the fight, Solus kills Alex; Derrick is sent 15 years into the future when a nuclear strike, launched by the army, reacts with Solus' shield. Derrick awakes in a memory chamber designed by Stefania, and it is revealed that the game until now was a journey through his memory; he is now in a dystopian future controlled by the T’lan. A group of human scientists explains that Derrick will experience a pendulum effect, bringing him back to the present. This will allow him to change the future, preventing the rockets' launch. Traveling through the complex to reach Glen, Derrick finds Alex (who does not recognize him). They meet Glen, who reveals that although they failed to stop the launch 15 years before, they had time to perfect T'langen (which would allow Derrick to reach his full potential). As the pendulum effect begins, Alex accompanies Derrick to the present although she knows she will die. They are separated in the pendulum-effect tunnel, and will arrive in different times. Derrick saves Stefania before she is thrown off the building, and helps the military to destroy the rockets. He defeats Solus, saves Alex and defeats Nexus, ending the T’lan threat. Derrick and Alex escape from Site Zero as it implodes. In a helicopter above the site with Stefania and Gianni, Alex questions the future; since she still exists, the future has divided into two timelines (with and without the T'lan). As the pendulum effect begins to throw Alex into the future she jumps out of the helicopter, saying that only she should return. Derrick has a choice: remaining in his own time (and allowing Alex to die) or following her into the future. from: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breakdown_(video_game)